Na casa ao lado
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Scorpius sabia que aquela mudança lhe traria problemas. Ele tinha certeza.


**Titulo:** Na casa ao lado.

**Autor:** Adriana Lucia (apenas sou dona da criatividade de novas situações do mundo de Harry Potter, esse sim não me pertence, infelizmente.)

**Resumo: **Scorpius sabia que aquela mudança lhe traria problemas. Ele tinha certeza.

**Situação:** Um Show de Vizinho (versão 2)

**Aviso:** Fic feita para o Projeto Pinhaozinho - Innocent love / Forum 6V

**Na casa ao lado**

Scorpius temia que algo grave acontecesse quando se mudassem; seus temores se confirmaram uma semana antes da mudança. E da pior maneira, claro. Não que fosse tudo ruim, mas também não era bom, afinal seus pais estavam se separando. Motivo? Ele não tinha a menor idéia, não que as brigas constantes fossem um razão, mas ele achava que não era para tanto. Já tinha 16 anos e sabia resolver as situações melhor que eles.

Agora contemplava a sua nova casa do lado de dentro do carro. Fazia um calor horrendo do lado de fora, e ele não era muito fã do sol. Noites de choro por ardência em seu corpo eram prova disso.

Seu pai agitava rapidamente as mãos, gritando com uns quantos homens pela maneira como carregavam seus moveis. Sua mãe ganhara na justiça de permanecer na casa deles, mas tudo que havia dentro dela estava no nome do seu pai, há muito tempo, então ele fizera questão de esvaziar a casa o quanto pudesse. Scorpius achava que nem um espelho tinha restado na casa.

Sentou-se melhor no assento e encarou o motorista.

- Winston, vai ficar por aqui, não? – perguntou incerto. Scorpius afeiçoara-se ao motorista porque era um dos poucos amigos que tinha. Jogar Nintendo Wii sem ele, não seria o mesmo.

- Claro Scorp, não deixaria você e seu pai por nada – o outro respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e com a certeza de que seus antepassados estariam orgulhosos dele, já que trabalharam todo um século com a família Malfoy.

Scorpius retribui o sorriso, mas ele logo se desvaneceu quando abriram a porta do carro. Viu seu pai e a carranca que este tinha no rosto. Aumentou o volume de seu ipod e seguiu para a casa. Uma ventania atingiu o seu cabelo assim que saiu do carro, e pela primeira vez na vida não correu para um espelho. Não sentia vontade de ser tão cuidadoso naquele momento, já que passaria toda uma tarde arrumando suas coisas pessoais em seu quarto. Não que não tivesse criados, mas eram suas coisas e como todo Malfoy era muito organizado.

Assim que chegou na porta de casa, ouviu o grito de seu pai, mas dessa vez não era berrando com alguém por ter arranhado algum móvel. Virou-se e descobriu seu pai no chão, com uma bola do lado dele e um olhar de matar qualquer um.

- Cuidado – gritou alguém em aviso, tardiamente. Esticou o pescoço e viu um garoto um pouco maior que ele correndo em direção ao seu pai. Logo agiu rápido, não queria ninguém morto antes do almoço. Pegou a bola e ajudou seu pai a levantar. Virou-se e se aproximou do desconhecido, mas um erro mal calculado em distancias o deixou **muito** perto dele. Viu como seus olhos eram verdes, e listras pretas o transpassavam. Seus cílios eram como uma de uma garota, longos e brilhantes. Seu nariz era um pouco perfilado e pontiagudo. Quando já ia descer o olhar para a boca percebeu como as bochechas do desconhecido pintavam-se de rosa, piscou furiosamente e deu um passo atrás, ouviu seu pai lhe disser algo mais não entendeu, já que sua total atenção estava no individuo a sua frente.

Esticou os braços com a bola em mãos, rezando intimamente que as mãos do outro fizessem contato com as suas.

O garoto a sua frente apenas pegou a bola, pediu desculpas ao seu pai que estava atrás de si e saiu correndo. Scorpius ficou se perguntando que bicho tinha mordido ele.

- Scorpius, controle – falou seu pai. Piscou tentando fazer memória do que aquilo significava mas nada lhe veio à mente, virou-se para encarar seu pai mas este já estava na porta de casa. Ouviu como Winston ria baixinho perto do carro, o fitou procurando respostas, mas o olhar do homem apenas lhe deu mais duvidas. Essa mudança realmente lhe trouxera problemas.

-ASS-

Passaram três dias da mudança, todas as caixas já tinham sido abertas e seu conteúdo colocado em seu lugar. Aquela casa era um pouco menor que a outra, mas Scorpius não reclamava de seu quarto. Era algo divertido, já que tinha o que parecia ser dois andares. E a visão de sua janela perto da cama era privilegiada para a piscina. Não podia reclamar muito de sua vida. Mas sentia falta do carinho de sua mãe, de sua compreensão infinita e sua comida saborosa. Astoria não era a mulher que todos pensavam, apenas mais uma socialite, mas sim uma mãe dedicada que sempre cuidava do seu filho. Ele podia ter 16 anos, mas ela o tratava ainda como um bebe, e longe de irritar-se ele adorava aquele mimo especial.

E por três dias não o tivera.

Agora estava estirado no tapete persa que tinha no quarto, ouvindo musicas tecno em seu ipod e cantarolando. Não tinha vontade alguma de levantar naquele momento, nem mesmo com as reprimendas de seu pai lhe dizendo que por mais que o tapete fosse aspirado 3 vezes ao dia, ele **não** deveria ficar ali deitado ou sua rinite iria matá-lo. Depois de tanto seu pai falar aumentou o volume da musica e fechou os olhos. O primeiro que veio a sua mente foram àqueles orbes verdes. Levava todos aqueles dias pensando nos olhos do seu vizinho. Não eram normais, simplesmente não eram. Pareciam cristal, cristal esverdeado que deixavam ver toda a sua alma.

Divagou ainda por algum tempo sobre o que poderá ler naqueles olhos, mas desistiu quando sua barriga fez um barulho reclamando por algo de comida e agora sim se levantou pois achava inconcebível que um Malfoy estivesse com fome. Desceu as escadas e assim que chegou a sala deparou-se com o seu vizinho, sim aquele de olhos verdes, espiando dentro de um pote de doces. Tossiu um pouco quando se engasgou com a própria saliva tamanho susto que levara. O outro deu um pulo quase derrubando o pote e com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

Scorpius não agüentou e começou a rir, primeiro contidamente mas logo gargalhou, tão absurda era a imagem do momento. Tentou frustradamente parar mas sempre que abria os olhos e se deparava com o rosto aborrecido do outro, um acesso novo de riso lhe atacava.

- Não deveria rir de suas visitas – falou o garoto ainda aborrecido com o loiro a sua frente e pensando na tentação dos chocolates dentro daquele potinho.

- Visita? – perguntou assim que conseguiu respirar, sentindo a garganta seca e a barriga dolorida.

- É. O que acha que estou fazendo aqui? Invadindo? – perguntou irônico o outro.

- Vai saber, você pode ser o psicopata que mora ao lado! – falou o loiro cruzando os braços de modo defensivo. E assim que abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali, seu pai aparecia pela porta de seu escritório com um homem mais atrás deles. Scorpius não teve nenhuma dificuldade em decifrar que só podia ser pai daquele invasor de potinhos de chocolate.

- A Scorpius meu filho, esse é Harry Potter e esse como já sabe é o filho dele – falou o seu pai com um sorriso estranho em seu rosto – Albus Potter.

-ASS-

Albus Potter deveria ter algum poder magnético, seus olhos não saiam da sua figura sorridente. Mesmo que desviasse o olhar para a sua comida, ou os chocolates ou ate para a televisão, **nada **conseguia deixá-lo tão distraído como para não querer contemplar uma e outra vez o seu vizinho. Seja na piscina, ou na quadra de futebol, ou no quarto dele, já que Scorpius descobrira que a janela que estava acima de sua mesa dava uma visão para o quarto do seu vizinho; era cheio de pôsteres de motos, carros e times de futebol. Tinha uma cama, uma porta que achava ser o banheiro e o armário cor verde.

Quase todos os dias, Albus Potter sentava-se em seu pequeno escritório e passava pelo menos uma hora com a cabeça abaixada, estudando, ou era isso que Scorp acreditava. Por conta de sua fixação , ficava exatamente uma hora escondido entre as cortinas contemplando a figura do garoto mais alto às vezes concentrados, às vezes irritado ou quando simplesmente ele o descobria observando-o. E Scorpius não tinha a vergonha de voltar no outro dia e continuar a espiá-lo.

Depois de dois meses começou a achar que estava ficando doente. Sua obsessão não tinha limite, ou na verdade sim, já que perto de Albus, Scorpius era pessoa mais normal do mundo e sempre protetora do seu potinho e chocolate, já que o moreno demonstrou-se um amante incontrolável daquele doce.

Não trocavam muitas palavras, sendo em uma visita de família ou um almoço ou ate um churrasco à beira da piscina. Scorpius não via a necessidade de falar com aquele ser tão imensamente interessante que o deixava confuso a maior parte do tempo. E Scorpius não gostava de ficar confuso.

Seis meses morando naquela casa, seis meses de espionagem barata e inúmeros encontros familiares relembraram a Scorpius que desde o começo achara aquela mudança um problema, e não estava errado.

Com oito meses Harry Potter, famoso detetive declarava a imprensa seu envolvimento com um banqueiro muito rico. Ele queria morrer.

-ASS-

Scorpius sempre achou interessante o fato de apenas ter amigas mulheres. Lily Potter e Vanessa Jacob eram prova disso. Os três estavam tomando banho de sol na piscina da casa dele. Conversando banalidades e comendo sem limite a batata frita que Rita fizera. Comentários sobre o próximo aniversario de Albus, o próximo namorado de Vanessa e o primeiro beijo de Lily eram o tema do momento.

Ouviram um grito do jardim vizinho, e como adolescentes normais e curiosos, correram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Agachados perto da cerca branca que separava as duas casas conseguiram ver Albus com uma garota de cabelos ruivos e que ele intuía ter a mesma idade dele.

Viu como os dois sorriam já na piscina, jogando-se água um no outro e... Scorpius murmurou algo como "crianças" e voltou a sua cadeira. Tentou se convencer de que não, ele não estava enciumado porque no final das contas só gostava dos olhos de Potter; que o seu sorriso não era como os raios do sol para ele, e que definitivamente sua voz **não** era a nona sinfonia de Bethoveen. Fechou os olhos e agradeceu estar com seus óculos escuros gatinhos, assim cobrindo uma boa parte do seu rosto, e seus olhos marejados.

Albus Potter não era a ultima coca-cola do mundo, nem do deserto, nem do universo. Ele era somente seu vizinho. Seu irremediavelmente lindo vizinho. E pensar que agora estavam quase para ser irmãos...

Sentiu Lily o chamando mas não deu muita atenção. Mas seu erro fora ignorar uma Weasley já que assim ela arrancou-lhe os óculos e saiu correndo. Scorpius limpou os olhos rapidamente e foi atrás da louca da sua amiga, quase irmã. Os dois passaram pela parte da cerca que tinha uma porta, feita recentemente pelos seus pais para te mais privacidade com os repórteres que viviam rodeando as casas. Lily corria desenfreadamente e gargalhando como uma maluca, agitando o óculos em sua mão. E quando decidiu que estava cansada pulou na piscina muito perto do irmão que estava estupefato por ver o loiro perder a compostura e sair correndo com criança atrás da sua irmã.

Scorpius parou a beira da piscina sem realmente saber o que fazer. Albus e a garota desconhecida o fitavam, e Lily que acabara de aparecer com apenas a cabeça para fora água estava com seu óculos no rosto. Revirou os olhos e pensou em ir atrás dela dentro da piscina, mas o fator "não sei nadar" o incomodou um pouco.

Bufou e apenas virou-se para voltar a casa, com apenas três passos sentiu dois braços em sua cintura, uma respiração em seu pescoço e logo como era jogada dentro da piscina.

Pânico encheu os seus pulmões, e água claro. Debateu-se quando não sentiu o fundo da piscina em seus pés. Estava começando a pedir para todos os santos que conhecia que o salvassem, quando abriu os olhos e encarou aqueles orbes verdes.

Albus tinha pulado junto com ele, já sabendo do problema do loiro de não saber nadar.

Os dois ficaram quietos, e sem perceber Scorpius já estava com a cabeça para fora da água, mas ainda fitava aqueles olhos que tanto o hipnotizavam. Estava com o corpo colado ao dele, e a respiração muito próxima ao seu rosto. Ele não sabia se chorava porque sentia uma necessidade enorme de tossir e isso quebraria o encanto ou se sorria feito louco por estar abraçado ao seu vizinho.

Seu tão adorado vizinho.

Lily soltou um gritinho logo depois do comentário "esses meus irmãos de cabeça oca", e a garota desconhecida falou algo com "Albus me deve" e "já sabia mesmo".

-ASS-


End file.
